Girl Power
by Empress of Demons
Summary: It's always the guys who take on the credits, always saving the girls and stuff, so how about the girls this time save the guys and save the world? Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko being Genkai's students other than Yusuke. [YusKei, KurShiz, YukTouya, Botan/Jin]
1. Chapter One

"Where's Yukina?" Botan asked as they (her, Shizuru, and Keiko) halted on their tracks.

They completely forgot about the ice maiden and just immediately went towards the stadium to watch the rekai tantei fight off the Toguro team, but of course they immediately remembered Yukina and decided to halt in their tracks, bumping with some of the demons.

"Hey, watch where your going!" one of them yelled.

"Gomen nasai" Botan bowed.

"Sorry doesn't do the trick, missy. You got to do something for us, if you wanted us to accept your apology" another demon stated, smirking at his idea.

Shizuru scoffed. "As if! Botan, let's go. You demons are a scumbags, thinking ways on how to torture us, right? Ha, well think again. We'll never submit to bastards like the two of you" she spat.

Keiko and Botan nodded in agreement.

The two demons growled.

"You bitch! How dare you talked back to us like that?! You are in Makai and therefore you should shut your mouth, you pathetic human!".

Botan and Shizuru decided to run with the two demons splitting apart and following after them. The blue-haired deity turn towards Keiko. "Keiko! Find Yukina and go to the stadium. We'll be there shortly, after we take care of this demon!".

"Got it! Just don't take too long, I don't know what I'll say to Kurama or to Kuwabara if we're still not together after I find Yukina" Keiko hollered and begun running towards the hotel.

Botan and Shizuru both went to the forest with the two demons in their tow, plus a bunch of demons following after them when they saw two girls running off to the forest.

From the distance, four particular demons were watching the whole scene with complete curiousity, confusion, and amusement. Chu, drinking another bottle of beer.

"It looks like the girls from Urameshi's team are getting into trouble" Rinku stated with an evident concern expression on his face.

"You're concerned? Do you even know them?" Touya asked, looking at the kid.

"Of course, the girl with long, caramel-colored hair is the carrot head Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru, the girl with blue hair is Botan and the girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair is Keiko, Urameshi's crush or something like that" Rinku said, smiling.

"Ya sure know em. Do they even know ya?" Jin asked, wiggling his pointy ears.

"Yeah. I met them after our match between our team and their team, I kinda have stick around them" he grinned.

"You flirt" Chu smack his head while grinning. "I didn't knew you had it in you. You're a flirt, kid" he laughed, making Jin laughed.

Touya sighs. "We should rescue the girls before the Urameshi team knows that they got by some demons who got hurt emotionally by them".

...

"Get her!"

"Get them!"

"Don't let them escape!"

Shizuru and Botan continued to ran with a bunch of demons now following them, their eyes having a blood thirsty look in them. Looking forward, both girls saw a clearing up ahead and they both nodded at each other before disappearing in front of the eyes of many demons. They stop running when they saw their preys, disappeared.

"What the...?"

"Where the hell did they go?!"

"Damn it!"

They look around, trying their best to sense where the girls are. Their ears twitching when they only heard the wind blowing past the trees creating a swishing sound. Up from the trees, Shizuru and Botan hide behind some thick leaves and lowered their spiritual energies.

"I didn't expect them to use their brains at all" Shizuru muttered, watching as the demons used their sensitive hearing.

 _ **"But, that's going to be troublesome, Shizuru"**_ Botan spoked to her mind.

 _ **"Clearly"**_ the caramel-haired teen nodded in agreement.

The blue-haired deity lean on the trunk of the tree. _**"What are you suggesting we should do, Shizuru? It's a fact that we can't use our spirit guns unless we wanted to be found by a bunch of demons again"**_

 _ **"A simple spiritual weapons would be sufficient, I wouldn't actually mind being late at the stadium"**_ Shizuru smirked.

With that being said, both girls jump down from the tree they were hiding and land infront of the demons who are surprise to see them reappear infront of them.

"Finally, you two stop hiding. Now we can perfectly kill the two of you or perhaps have fun first with that sexy bodies of yours" the demon licked his lips.

Botan slightly cringed in disgust while Shizuru let out a small scoffed before shooting the demon a disgusted look.

"You're sick!" Botan spat.

Not even bothering let the demons talk, Botan's right and left hands started glowing purple and begin to form into two spirit swords. "Spirit Dual-Swords!". Shizuru's right hand glow a green color and in her hand form a whip which is the color of her spirit energy. "Spirit Whip!".

The demons were too shocked to even uttered a single word. Their eyes fixated at the spirit energies that the girls were emitting.

"T-That is nothing! All of it are just a show" one of the demons sneered.

"You're right. You girls are just acting tough" another added.

The rest of the demons nodded in agreement and begin to charge at them, raising their hands with their sharps nails ready to strike them. Both girls jump in the air avoiding the demons whom were colliding with each other after they (girls) dodged their (demons) attack.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Accck! Watch where you're going!"

"It looks like we don't even need weapons" Botan muttered, letting her spirit swords disappeared.

"Idiots" Shizuru mumbled, also letting her spirit whip, vanished. She take out a cigarette from her pocket before litting it up by a lighter.

"Now I wonder if Keiko already found Yukina" Botan pondered.

...

"Where's Botan and Shizuru?" Yusuke asked Keiko and Yukina.

The dark chocolate haired girl look around in surprise. "What? They are still not here yet?!". Yukina held a hand to her chest with a worried look.

"Where are they, Keiko? Where's my little sister (Botan) and Shizuru?" Kurama asked with a concern tone.

During the time when Genkai's death, Kurama found Botan crying inside the bathroom of their hotel room. He listens to her weeping and desperately praying to King Yama to return Genkai back. He comforted her after she stopped praying, he was shocked to see her in a messed.

Thus, he declared himself as her older brother after he heard saying 'thank you' over and over again and after hearing her explanation that no one comforted her when she's in depression, not even Koenma.

Now he's getting worried for his little sister's and Shizuru's whereabouts.

 **"I hope that no demons dare try to hurt them or else, I'll hunt them down"** Youko growled in to his mind, feeling his over-protectiveness kicking in.

"I'll go find them, perhaps they were still in the hotel room. Uhh.. Yukina, please stay here" Keiko give her (Yukina) a knowing look before dashing out of the stadium.

The ice maiden knows what that look meant.

"Is it just me or the girls are being secretive all of a sudden" Kuwabara said with a dumbfounded look.


	2. Chapter Two

"Botan! Shizuru!" Rinku called out, seeing the two girls on top of the tree, watching the demons fighting with themselves (that's ridiculous in Rinku's perspective).

Looking from behind them, Botan shriek in surprise when she's suddenly face to face with the hyperactive, wind master, Jin who in return decided to laugh at her earlier's expression of surprisement.

Shizuru chuckles while the three demons (Touya, Chu, and Rinku) sweat-dropped, seeing the blue-haired deity strangling the now poor, purple-face, Jin.

"C-Can't... br-breathe..." the irish demon choked.

Finally, Botan let go of him and huff as she watch the wind master took multiple deep breathes before regaining his original skin color on his face. He sheepishly smiles at the deity. "Ya got a stron' hands for a lassie, eh".

"And you got a lot of nerves surprising me like that, Jin-san" the deity of the dead crossed her arms over chest.

"Touché" Shizuru smirked from beside her.

"Sorry lassie, I didn't mean to" he apologized, he scratch the back of his head and suddenly remembers her calling his name with a suffix of '-san'. He cringed at the formal word. "An' don't call me name with a suffix -san" he pouted.

"Apology accepted and I'll call you Jin-kun, if you don't want to call me you with formality" Botan grinned.

A loud cough suddenly made the two look down to the ground, they saw Shizuru already on the ground and were smirking at them. "Oi love birds, come down already and let's go to the stadium" she teased, making them blushed.

"Shizuru" the deity quietly, hissed.

"What?" the caramel-colored teen asked playfully, acting all innocent and stuff.

Chu grinned and slung an arm around the wind master's neck. "What's with my buddies acting like flirts, eh?" he chuckled at Jin's red face. "You're finally trying to get a girl, huh. That's good, but I wonder why you picked Botan?"

"Oi Chu! That's not it" Jin shook his head, defensively.

"You're in denial, Jin. It's written all over your face" Touya smirked, joining in teasing their beloved friend.

Rinku put himself on top of Chu's shoulder. "But, if you're going to court Botan, you must get the permission of her older brother".

"I told all of ya. I don' like lassie tat way!" Jin said out loud.

"Sure" Touya said, sarcastically.

Shizuru is busy laughing at Botan's red face.

...

They finally made out of the forest for a good few minutes later, they saw Keiko looking around obviously looking for someone and most probably it's them (Shizuru and Botan).

"Keiko!" Botan waved at her.

The dark chocolate-haired teenage girl turn her head on their way and breathe a sigh of relief. She run towards them, halting infront of the two girls.

"Where were you girls? The guys were worried when you're still not there. Didn't I told the two of you to go to the stadium before I find Yukina" she complained, still with a worried expression.

"Calm down, Keiko. Those demons are quite entertaining and we lost track of the time. We apologize for making you worried though" Shizuru patted her head.

"It's fine, but you better explain yourselves to the guys especially you, Botan. Kurama's really worried when you didn't appeared also" Keiko sighed.

The said person only nodded, mentally preparing herself for her older brother's (Kurama) long discussion about safety and blah... blah...

Keiko then notice the demons that were behind the two (Shizuru and Botan). Her eyes landing on Rinku and her eyes litting up.

"Ah Rinku, I'm sorry I didn't notice you guys" she chuckled, nervously.

"It's okay, Urameshi's girlfriend" Chu answered instead of the kid on his shoulder who sweat-dropped at what Chu called to Keiko.

"I have name, Chu-san" the said girl, huffed.

"Right. Sorry, Keiko" he grinned, sheepishly.

Jin flew above her. "Ne lassie, how did tha match go?" he asked, curiously.

"Well..." Keiko trailed off.

...

"Onii-san!" Botan cried out while running towards the bloody figure of Kurama.

The fox demon turn his head to look at her, his face contorting into a relief expression seeing his little sister safe and unharm.

"Botan, come here" he motioned. She immediately followed his command.

"Where did you go earlier? I was worried and sick that you might get hurt by the low class demons outside" he said, his voice becoming stern and serious.

"It's nothing important, Onii-san and I'm sorry for making you worried, It won't happened again" she smiled assuringly while placing both of her hands on his chest.

A bluish-white glow appeared on her hands, outlining it. It started spreading out on his whole body, making him sigh in content. Finally the pain is starting to disappear from his body.

"Are you feeling better now, Onii-san?" Botan look at his eyes, searching for any signs of pain inflicting on him.

"Much better, little sister, but it wouldn't do any good if you drain yourself" the red-head fox demon said concernly.

"Please don't worry too much about me, Onii-sama. Draining myself means taking more rest, it wouldn't hurt me" she said while continuing to seal his wounds.

 **"We have such a caring and sweet, little sister. I wouldn't mind her being my biological sister"** Youko spoke fondly.

And his human side completely agreed with that.

...

"YUSUKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Keiko yelled, seeing her childhood friend get pummelled up by Toguro.

Her dark chocolate eyes were brimming with tears seeing him getting hurt over and over in the process. He's still refusing to give up despite the injuries that his taking.

A hand landed on her shoulder, looking up she saw the blurry face of Botan and Shizuru (she still could see the outline of their hair color. "Botan! Shizuru, please let the match stop. I don't want to watch Yusuke get hurt anymore! Please"

"I'm sorry Keiko, even if I wanted to do that, we just can't. We mustn't disrupt their fight or else Yusuke's going to lose in an unfair match" Botan said, sadly.

"Isn't there any other way?!" Keiko desperately asked.

Shizuru shook her head while litting up another cigarette and putting it into her lips. As much as she also wanted the match to stopped, it can't be stop or else Yusuke is the one going to pay in the end.


	3. Chapter Three

**[ 3 Weeks Later ]**

"Glad to see that you woke up, Urameshi" Kuwabara grinned, seeing Yusuke seating up from his bed and leaning on the head board behind him. The detective smiles softly, seeing his teammates, the girls, Puu, Koenma, and the six demons who he become friends with.

"You idiot! You're really are an idiot!" Keiko exclaimed while hugging him and burying her face at the crook of his neck. Yusuke laughed and patted her back.

"I don't actually get on why you're the one always ending up in the hospital. I understand Kurama and Hiei, but Kazuma?" Shizuru eyed her little brother who scowled at her.

"What's that suppose to mean, sis?!" the carrot-head exclaimed, raising a fist infront of him.

"She meant that why an idiot like you always survive" Hiei snorted.

"What? Why you little..." Kuwabara snarled.

"Now Kazuma, let's not get into fight. Your still injured and you mustn't walk around" Yukina said softly, holding his arm and giving him, her innocent smile, making him blush.

"Oh my darling Yukina, your innocent and wonderful personality always manage to brighten up my day and I'm sorry if I worried you too much because of the reckless things I do" Kuwabara poemly said.

"You're always reckless, little bro" Shizuru smirked, seeing her little brother fired up in anger.

Botan giggles just as Jin flew beside her and sat on her oar, sitting close to her (she enter inside the room using an oar). The blue-haired deity chuckles, seeing Kuwabara get him by his older sister in the head, causing Hiei to let out a laugh that add to the irritation of the carrot-head.

"The lad's pretty fun to tease, right?" Jin chuckled.

"Right. Kuwabara gets easily teased because of the instant irritation fueling up in his emotions" Botan nodded in agreement.

"Your team is quite an interesting team" the wind master said.

"Yours too, though" Botan gestured towards Shishi angrily ranting at Suzuki who only grins at the angry imp, Chu and Rinku busy talking with Yusuke or Kuwabara, and Touya...

O.o

"I didn't know Touya had it in him" Botan absentmindedly said.

"Me can't believe it either" Jin gaped.

In the corner, Touya was talking with Yukina who is giggling at what he said and him smiling gently and softly at her. The two got also surprise when they saw the innocent ice maiden flushed a scarlet red and the ice master, letting out an amuse laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me" Botan's jaw dropped.

"Finally, I've somethin' to tease him after this. Tat's a payback for teasin' me earlier at the forest" the wind master grinned, evilly.

Botan sweat-dropped. "Isn't that a bit cruel?"

"No way, I let em do what ey want, but now it's me turn" the irish man said.

"If you say so" the grim reaper muttered.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the others were already staring at them, silencing their voices to hear what they were saying since they were engrossed in their conversation. Kurama crossed his arms over his chest, silently thinking on what's the relationship between Jin and his little sister.

"Are ya disagreein' with me, lassie?" Jin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes or no...? I'm not quite sure, Jin-kun" the latter answered while scratching the back of her neck.

"How can ya be unsure?" he raised an eyebrow while leaning his face to look at her in the eyes. He even ignored the gasps of the people around them.

"To be precise, I'm torn between being guilty or sadistic" the blue-haired girl said unfaze at the close proximity between their faces.

Kurama marched towards them, pulling Jin by his ears and dragging him away from Botan who blink her eyes, seeing her Onii-san emitting a dangerous aura.

Over-protectiveness mode: On

"Listen and listen well, you..." Kurama continues to verbally tortured the poor wind master who was pleading for Touya's help who in return was torn between helping his friend or leaving him since Kurama's aura is turning darker and darker.

Yusuke snorted. "Kurama becomes overprotective of Botan".

"Well duh, Yusuke. He considers himself as her older brother" Keiko said and rolled her eyes.

"Keiko's right, you dimwit" Puu (Genkai) said.

"I know that, Grandma" the detective scoffed.

Koenma sighed at the corner, he watches as the chaos turn even more chaotic than ever. He even wondered how did everything becomes like this. That's some question that he wants to find answer.

...

 **[ 3 Months Later ]**

It's been three months since the Makai Tournament and everything went back to normal. Genkai have been given another chance of life by King Yama and so, she's residing with her temple along with Yukina who got permission by her clan to live at the Human World.

And so, the four girls (Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru) were present and they were at the secret room that Genkai renovated for them. It's sound proof and there's everything they need in case they were secretly sent on a mission (Koenma knows that they were Genkai's last students).

"I see that you girls were improving at your spirit energies. I'm glad that the four of you love the training regiment that I gave you" the pink-haired spirit master smiled.

"Of course, Master Genkai. Your training regiment is awesome and it brings thrill" Keiko said, happily.

"I agree with Keiko-san" Yukina softly spoke.

Genkai turn towards the ice maiden. "I assume that my friend, Hiriko, trained you very well in order for you to control your ice and snow ability?"

The teal-colored hair ice maiden, nodded. "Master Hiriko is patient and kind with me, encouraging me when I failed some of his expectations".

"But, you made him proud, right?" Botan said, smiling cheerfully.

"Hai" the ice appiration nodded.

"Yosh, all four of us are improving and we can be able to protect ourselves and also the guys, they don't need to worry about our well-beings" Shizuru cheered.

Just as she said that, Botan's communication mirror started beeping, making them look at her in confusion. The grim reaper pulled out her communication device and opened it, revealing Koenma's baby-like face looking serious and nervous at the same time.

"Botan, you and the girls must go to Rekai immediately. I have a mission for the four of you" with that said, the screen turn black.

Genkai smirked. "It is your time to shine, ladies. Make me proud".

"Of course, Master Genkai. We won't fail you and we'll do our best" Keiko said, enegertically.

...

 **[ Spirit World ]**

"Koenma-sama, we're here" Botan said while running infront of the girls inside the office of her boss.

The toddler prince stop, stamping on his papers and look up, his contorting a serious expression. "This mission involves the current Rekai Tantei" he started and then pulled out a remote control from out of nowhere.

"What do you mean by that?" Shizuru asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Earlier, I sent Yusuke and the others for another mission involving on the kidnapping case of the princess of Makai" he continued.

Keiko blink her eyes. "Princess of Makai? There are royalties?"

"Not the actual one princess, I must say that one of the princesses of Makai and yes, there are kingdoms in Makai and there are lots of them. Somehow, a rather influential human manage to hired an expert kidnapper that goes by the name of Kirochi, a wolf youkai, who committed lots of crimes in the past, but he's still on the loose and kidnapped the princess of the North Kingdom. So, therefore I'm assigning the four of you to rescue the guys and of course, the princess" the prince of Rekai said.

"We understand, but what do they look like?" Yukina asked, curiously.

Koenma pressed a button on the remote and on the large screen, it appeared a middle-age man with white-hair with a few gray streaks in it, a slightly wrinkled face, fair white skin, and was wearing a business suit which is color blue.

"That's Hamada Satoshi, one of the influential humans that knows Makai, just like Sakyo from the Makai Tournament and this man have a lot of money" Koenma presses another button and it shows a picture of a handsome wolf youkai.

The wolf youkai have a brown-colored hair that is styled just like Sniper (from the Sensui episode), unique blue-colored eyes, fair white skin, and was wearing an outfit that similar to Youko's outfit except that the color was black.

"Now that's Kirochi, he have a hypnotizing ability, so no matter what he do or say, don't believe him and just catch him or make him unconscious" the toddler finished.

"Got it, we'll retrieve the guys and the princess. Okay, we're off now" Botan said.

"Contact me when you retrieve them and I'll open a portal" the toddler said.

With that said, the four girls went out of the office to save the rekai tantei this time. This time, they will be the ones saving and taking actions, not the guys.


	4. Chapter Four

"This sucks!" Yusuke spat out while trying to free himself from the chains that circled around his wrists and feet.

"No matter what you do, detective, the chains won't come off unless being come off by the owner of it which directly belongs to that wolf youkai" Hiei growls, slightly jerking from the wall.

Kurama sighs. "How did we ended up like this again?"

(A/N: **Bold** and Underline  means Flashback)

 **"Where do we supposed to go now?" Yusuke asked, looking around at the forest.**

 **"I believe that we should go north...?" Kurama trailed off, looking at the demon compass that Koenma give him in case that they got lost or something and truthfully, they were lost. Thanks to a certain carrot-head oaf.**

 **"Why do you sound like you're not sure of what you're saying?" Kuwabara asked while also looking around from the forest.**

 **Hiei snorted and jumped down from the tree he was standing. "Of course he's not sure. You're the one who made us lost in this part of Makai" .**

 **"You're still on about that? I apologized, didn't I?" Kuwabara snarled.**

 **"It's useless" the koorime said, coldly.**

 **Kurama shushed them. "Enough, don't even start arguing with each other when we're in the middle of finding the right direction of where the princess might be".**

 **They both quiet down, but they shoot daggers in each other when the red-head wasn't looking at them. Hours have gone by, but they still couldn't find the right path and clearly the demon compass is apparently useless to them now.**

 **They continued to walked, still lost in whatever part of Makai. But, up ahead they saw a clearing they went towards it in hope for finding the right path, but they were immediately surrounded by a bunch of demons. A wolf youkai infront of them, looking like a leader.**

 **"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. It looks like Hamada-sama is correct. There are spirit detectives going to rescue a certain princess, but that won't happened" the youkai smirked before throwing a bottle on the ground below the tanteis.**

 **Yusuke raised an eyebrow and picked it up only to get a smoke surrounded them.**

"That completely caught me off guard" Kurama sighs again.

Then suddenly a familiar man along with the wolf youkai which goes by the name of Kirochi walk towards their cellar with a smug look planted on their faces. The guys glared, coldly at them.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'm going to say that will surely caught you guys in a hysterical shock" Hamada smirked before snapping his fingers.

A guard quickly went towards them, carrying a laptop in his hand. Yusuke's and the guys' eyes widened, seeing the girls (Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko) at the entrance of their territory, looking a bit confuse and weirded out.

"No" Hiei whispered, eyes widening, seeing his sister with them.

"Waaaaaah! What are they doing here?!" Kuwabara's jaw dropped.

"No Keiko! Botan!" Yusuke yelled.

"Damn you!" Kurama growled at the two smirking enemies.

"Obviously, they came here to rescue the four of you. The tables turn now, it's the girls saving the guys this time. I wonder how will they pull it out at my four guardians, guarding every floor" Hamada smirked.

...

"This wasn't the entrance I'm expecting" Botan said, laughing awkwardly.

Infront of them stood a woman with long, black hair, pale white skin, tall height, and was wearing a red ki. A smirk was plastered on her lovely face.

"If you girls wish to pass through, one of you must face me first" she said with a hand on her hip, looking cocky and all.

Shizuru stepped up, annoyed at the arrogant expression on the girl's face. _"I better beat her up until I couldn't notice her face anymore. She so damn annoyed me"_

"Ah, the tall and tough-looking stepped up first. Confident, are we?" the girl smirked.

(A/N: Underline  means the guys' side comments of the girls' actions)

"Apparently, Sis is getting annoyed now" Kuwabara smirked, confidently.

"So what?" Hamada sneered.

"That means that the girl who is arrogant is going to have a funeral later on because no one escapes my sister's clutches once that person annoyed her" Kuwabara said, smugly.

"Will you just shut your mouth and tell me how could I kick your stupid face?" Shizuru said, irritated.

The girl snarled. "You'll pay for what you said, you pathetic human".

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!" a dark aura started forming around Shizuru's body. She strolled towards the girl infront of her and roughly grabbed her throat and lifted her from the ground.

"Let's see if you can even talk after what I would do with you" she let out a sadistic smile.

She throws her at the ground, a few feet away from her. The girl coughs and grabs her throat, but only to yelp in pain when her hair got roughly pulled by the merciless Shizuru who throws her at the wall, not caring when she heard a bone crack.

"Kuwabara, your sister is trying to kill her?" Yusuke's jaw dropped.

Kurama slightly wince, seeing the caramel-colored teen roughly throw the poor, defenseless girl at the wall or to the ground and she kept on going at it. He could even see the sadistic glint on Shizuru Kuwabara's eyes.

"Interesting" he heard Hiei muttered.

A look of satisfaction appeared on Shizuru's face after she felt that the arrogant girl couldn't speak nor even stand up in her feet due to being thrown around everywhere and having her bones cracked in the process.

"That should teach her not to messed with me" the tall teen let out a smirk.

Behind her, the three girls were eyeing her with slight fear and nervousness. Who knew Shizuru can be merciless?

...

"For a human, she's strong and doesn't care who was her opponents were, but with her dark side. She's invincible" Kirochi said, monotonely.

"Is that so?" Hamada smirked. "She'll do".

"If you so much think of trying to get my sister on your side, then you're dead wrong! Because my sister won't give in easily" Kuwabara scowled.

"Tsk. You're held captive, every older siblings would do anything to keep their younger siblings safe and out of danger, so what makes her the difference?" the wolf youkai retorted.

Kuwabara could only scowl.

...

The girls continue to run with Botan leading the way, her demon compass in her hand and was directing towards north. The deity furrowed her eyebrows, seeing a wall up ahead, she halted, making her companions halted also in their tracks.

"What's happening?" Keiko asked, confused.

"My demon compass told me that the direction towards the guys is through here" Botan pointed at the wall infront of her.

"Maybe the demon compass is broken, so it's leading us in a wrong way?" Shizuru concluded, unsure.

"Probably, but the other paths we saw were dead end, so there must be a way here. It's just hidden" Botan said and putting her hand on the wall.

Her lavender eyes widened.

"Onna's thinking...?" Hiei didn't bother to hide his genuine surprise.

Kurama shot him a glare. "Don't make it sound like an insult, Hiei. Even if Botan's a bit of a naïve girl, she's smart and she can lead them".

"Hn".

"Back up for a while" Botan ordered them. They immediately obeyed.

The grim reaper pulled out a ring that was similiar to a concentration ring (it's a fake concentration ring, she can't let the guys know that she have a power similare to Yusuke's). She pointed her index finger at the wall infront of her and it started glowing into a purplish-white color.

"Spirit Gun!"

The ball of spirit energy blasted through the so-called wall. A loud cry of pain resounded after the wall got blasted. The wall started to shift into a demon-like figure, its body covered with bruises, cuts, and blood.

"Tsk. This territory is irritating" she scoffed.

" A smart and powerful girl, she'll do also with the other girl. I'm impressed" Kirochi smirked.

At the screen of the laptop, it shows Botan's side view face. Hamada screen shot her face, typing something on his laptop before turning towards the growling spirit detectives. 

"Don't you dare lay a hand her!" Kurama snarled. His hair having a streaks of white in it and his eyes turning cold, golden color then turning back to forest green.

Kirochi narrowed his eyes at him, feeling a sudden threat towards Kurama. He could feel his demon energy surfacing.

"Let's go. We mustn't keep the guys waiting" Botan said.


	5. Chapter Five

"Hey you bastard!" Shizuru screamed at the CCTV camera that was hanging from the ceiling, looking straight at them.

Hamada smirked while Kirochi raised one eyebrow with an amused expression.

"If you freaking touch one single-strand of my baby brother's hair, I'll kill you. You better stuck those words in your smart-ass brain because the moment you forget that, I'll make you remember it!" Shizuru continues to rant at the camera infront of them.

Kuwabara sweat-dropped, hearing his sister's threat towards the enemies.

"Is Shizuru-nee-san, serious?" Yusuke asked the carrot-head.

Kuwabara laughed, nervously. "I don't know for sure. I guess so...? My sister does say many threats, but she only did it when she's really pissed off".

"Isn't it obvious that she's going to do her threat. You're held captive and as an older sibling, she must felt really angry about it. Tsk. You're such an idiot" Hiei sneered.

"What?! You shrimp! Can you just shut your mouth for once?!"

"Why don't you shut your mouth?! It's rather annoying more than mine!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I don't care what you say!"

Both guys throw daggers at each other. Kurama and Yusuke sighed at their childish arguments while Kirochi and Hamada sweat-dropped. They wondered if they kidnapped two kids and not two spirit detectives.

Hamada quickly turn towards the screen, he saw the girls heading towards the third floor in which the third guardian was there to guard it just like the rest of the two guardians.

"None of you will be able to go through my defense. You may have finished off the two other guardians, but I assure all of you. I'm the hardest to beat" they heard the guardian said, confidently.

 _"Arrogant"_ Hiei scoffed.

"Now which one of you will go against me?" the guardian continued on.

From the screen, they saw Keiko stepped up from the group, making Yusuke's eyes widen. He started thrashing around in his chains. "No, no, no, Keiko! That girl, what was she thinking?! She couldn't handle that guardian!"

"Ah, the little missy stepped up confidently" the guardian evoke a loud, irritating laughed. "Since you're so confident, I'll make it a little less hard for you".

Keiko narrowed her eyes at him, surpressing her irritation at his arrogance.

"If you want to win against me, you must beat me from the game of invisibility" the guardian smirked.

"Invisibility?" the girls/guys echoed.

"Yep, you must beat me in my own game play. Now in 1...2...3... Let us begin" with that said, the guardian disappeared infront of Keiko.

"You have a time limit, little missy. You have 2 minutes to detect me, if you can't then I'll kill you and your friends" the guardian laughed, mockingly.

"WHAT?!" the guys chorused, eyes wide in fear.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to freaking kill you, if you touch a single strand of hair at Keiko or the girls!" Yusuke yelled in fury, his demon energy emerging with his spirit energy. A sign that once you hit something that you shouldn't have, you'll see hell in a second.

It's already bad enough that Kurama's demon side is already pissed off and trying his best to revert to his Youko Kurama form, Kuwabara getting more angry, and now Yusuke, getting riled up. If Hiei joined in, all hell break lose.

 _"This is not going to end up well"_ Kirochi thought, seeing the aura emitting from the detectives' bodies.

...

"Oh crap!" Koenma exclaimed, watching the circumstances in his big television infront of him.

Apparently he decided to abandoned his paper works and decided to watched the very first mission of the girls which is saving the princess and the rekai tantei. He wanted to see if the girls could still hide their abilities from the guys.

"What's the matter, Lord Koenma?" George, the ogre, asked worriedly.

"Keiko's in a trouble situation" the toddler said, putting a hand in his forehead, feeling a headache coming immediately.

"Trouble situation? How, sir?" the blue ogre asked, confused.

A tick mark form on the toddler's temple. "Are you even watching them?! Can't you see the situation?! It's very clear in my point of view!".

"But, Lord Koenma you told me to not watch the scene and just helped you with your paper works" he reasoned out.

Koenma blinked. "I did?"

The blue ogre nodded. The toddler prince laughed nervously. "Ahahahaha... If that's the case... THEN YOU SHOULD WATCH THE SCENE NOW!" his previous expression, turning into an angry one.

 _"I swear, Lord Koenma have a multiple-personality"_ George sighed.

...

"This is outrageous!" A demon slammed his hands on the table infront of him.

The demon is a lion youkai, wearing a royal robe that represents his kingdom, underneith the royal robe is an long-sleeve, loose white t-shirt, a black slightly loose pants, and a black expensive shoes. On his head is a crown that symbolizes that he's the King.

"King Gakumo, if you don't give the money to the man named Hamada Satoshi, your daughter's life will be in danger. I heard that Lord Koenma's spirit detectives got captured by one of Hamada's men" one of the ministers reasoned out.

"No, I will not give my money. There must be another way. A way to rescue my dear daughter" the lion youkai said, stubbornly.

"Dear, please don't be stubborn. Our daughter's life is at stake here" his wife, the Queen, said.

She's wearing a long, cherry blossom-color gown with flower embroidery in it. The upper part which was a ballerina like tube with a thick, pink string attached around her neck, circling it. A pink gloves reaching up to her elbow. Plus, a crown which represents herself as the Queen.

(A/N: Sorry, I'm not good at describing a clothes ^.^ )

"I know that, my lady, but you must understand that I couldn't abandoned my money because if that happens my people would suffer from it. Many would suffer and I can't afford that to happen" the king sighed, feeling many problems coming up ahead.

The Queen put an assuring hand on his hand, squeezing it with her's.

...

"Come on, Keiko. You can do this" Botan said, biting her lips because of anxiety creeping up in her heart and mind.

The dark chocolate-haired teen was standing in her spot for good of 1 minute and she still have 1 minute left to find the annoying guardian. She bit her lips while trying to concentrate on finding the demon energy of that guardian which he apparently concealed it.

 _"He's such a troublesome"_ Keiko tsked.

Yukina look at Keiko, worriedly. Her both hands clasped together and were tightly holding her chest, her ruby red eyes watching Keiko with full of emotions swimming in it. Anxiety and Fear.

"Is Keiko-san going to be able to defeat the guardian?" the ice apparition asked, softly.

"Of course, she can. She's Keiko Yukimura and Yusuke Urameshi's future wife" Botan said loudly, purposely letting the CCTV camera turn towards her.

"Correct. If Yusuke's a total idiot and can survive everything, then Keiko can be an idiot too and can survive everything. That's why they are mutual from the start" Shizuru added, litting up a cigarette.

Inside the cellar, Yusuke have his jaw dropped at the obvious teasing that he's receiving from certain two girls who were obviously trying to get the attention of the camera to them.

Kuwabara keep on laughing at what the girls said.

Hiei snorted while Kurama let out an amuse smile.

 **"Shuichi, focus! You all must get yourselves from this predicament. We can't let the girls in danger far too long. Botan and Shizuru were lucky since their emotions got the best of them, succeeding at their fight with those two guardians, but we can't gurantee for Keiko"** Youko said.

 **"Then how should I do that?"** Shuichi asked.

 **"It's better if they were distracted. Our plants could untie us. Tell Hiei to let Yusuke and Kuwabara distract the enemies while we do something"** Youko explained.

Kurama turn towards Hiei who nodded in understanding. The koorime was reading his mind and apparently he was at the right time when Youko was explaining the plan for their escape.

Hiei turn towards the two idiots (Kuwabara and Yusuke), his jagan eye trained to have telepathic conversation to the two of them. Kurama watch as Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.

Yusuke took a deep breathe.

"Hey idiot, will you quit laughing?" he said, annoyed.

"Who're you calling 'idiot', you dumbass?!" Kuwabara snarled.

"You, dumbass! Are you deaf now, huh?!"

"Why you!"


	6. Chapter Six

"Got you!" Keiko grinned and punched the guardian to whatever part of his being.

His whole being become visible to their eyes, his eyes glaring towards Keiko who smirk victoriously. She found his whereabouts within 1 minute and 45 seconds. She still have 25 seconds before the game could end. The guardian is definitely furious, but he needs to be fair.

"Since you won at my game, you and your friends shall be free from grasp and all of you can pass my floor now. But, heed my warning, the fourth guardian won't be too easy" with that said, he disappeared leaving a clear path to them.

"I expect him to act all furious at us since Keiko won, but I didn't expect him to be the type to play fair. Oh well at least he knows what he's doing" Botan shrugged.

"Let's go now, we don't have much time. The guys and the princess need to be free immediately" Shizuru said.

They started running with Botan, of course, on the lead.

Back towards the cellar, the guys were busy doing their thing to even notice that Keiko have won her way out of the game. Kuwabara and Yusuke keep on distracting the enemies while as Kurama started doing her part which is shaking his head, letting a few seeds from his hair fall off and started growing.

The plants were a metal-eaters and it's a good thing that the thing that tied them was a metal. The plants started eating the chains from the detectives' wrists.

"This is outrageous!" Hamada suddenly exclaimed angrily, causing for the spirit detectives to look at him.

Kirochi look nowhere near please, "It seems as though that blue-haired woman knows where we hide the princess" he scowled.

"Go there, Kirochi! Stop them at once! They can't save the princess!" Hamada ordered.

"As you wish, Hamada-sama" the wolf youkai bowed before leaving the room.

 _"A little bit more"_ Hiei thought, seeing his chains loosing quickly.

The plants quickly eat the metals, seeing that it was starting to loose from the prisoner's wrist. Kurama smiled as he rubbed his sore wrists followed by Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. The plants have free them and now it's time for their revenge.

"I'll handle the man from here" Kuwabara said

"Are you sure, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, just go and save the girls" he said and produced his spirit sword, slicing the metal bars that the plants quickly ate.

Hamada turn around from his stand and look horrified seeing them free and capable beating him up, but obviously they can't do it unless they wanted to go to the prison cell of Rekai. Koenma would be reluctant doing that.

"Now, let me teach you a lesson" the carrot-head cracked his knuckles.

The guys quickly went off from the room, running towards the direction they knew were the girls were at. They ran for a good of 10 minuted, but only to get stopped by the fourth guardian in which the girls didn't encountered. The fourth guardian is different from the other guardians.

Half of its body is a guy and its other half is a woman. So, you couldn't tell wether it's a guy or a woman.

Hiei scoffed. "Just blast it with your spirit gun, detective. Obviously this guardian is weak and not worth the fight".

"If you say so, Hiei" Yusuke shrugged before blasting off the guardian easily.

The started running again, following the loud screams that the girls were emitting. Fear and Anxiety started creeping towards them at the thought of the wolf youkai trying to torture the girls. Yusuke slammed the door opened, his eyes wide seeing Yukina being held up in the air to her neck.

Hiew growls and unsheath his sword, preparing to attack the demon.

"If you even try to go near me, this woman will be the one paying the prize" Kirochi smirked, putting Yukina infront of him for them to see.

"Damn you, bastard!" Yusuke cursed.

Hiei gritted his teeth where as Kurama have his eyes widen. His eyes then darted towards thew three girls who were clutching their stomach as they tried to stood up. He badly wanted to help them, but if he do that Yukina will be the one going to suffer.

Shizuru was the first one to noticed Yukina, so she immediately tried to balanced herself before charging herself towards the demon, tackling him down and letting Yukina go.

The guys immediately went towards them with Yusuke preparing to use his spirit gun as he pointed it towards Kirochi who let Shizuru go as she run towards the group.

"There's nowhere for you to go, so just come with us you bastard!" Yusuke said.

Kirochi smirked, "You think?" he immediately throw his hidden dagger towards Yukina who was opened from his attack.

Botan saw the dagger and quickly pulled Yukina away, but ended up her getting hit by her side in the process. Shew hiss in pain as everyone gasps at what happen.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke fired off his spirit gun directly hitting the wolf demon.

"Oh my gosh, Botan! "the ice maiden cried out, putting her hand immediately towards Botan's side in attempt to heal it, but the deityt pried her hands away.

"No... don't! That...dagger...have...poison in it!" she grunted in pain.

"Poison?!" Keiko asked, horrified.

"I'm going to take it out, Botan. Don't worry" Kurama quickly took some of his herbal seeds and plant them. They quickly grow and Kurama started smashing them in his palm and putting it on Botan's side who yelp in pain.

"This is going to be painful, Botan" the kitsune squeeze her side which indicate her to yelp in pain and try to take it all in. She bit her lip.

Violet substances started pouring out of her body and Kurama squeezes them all out until there's nothing left. Yukina quickly started healing her, closing up her wounds.

"Now that feels so much better" Botan sigh in relief.

Yukina smiles gently. "I'm glad that you're okay now and thank you for saving me".

...

 **[ 2 Weeks Later ]**

It's been two weeks since the first mission of the girls, the princess have been sent to Makai by the rekai tantei to make sure she's not kidnapped once again. The guys have practically scolded them from trying to go on Makai alone and fighting off the guardians, that was a really long lecture from the guys.

So the girls were once again in the temple, but this time the guys were with them. After seeing what happened two weeks ago, they can't let that happened once again. Not on their watch.

"You guys sure are getting protective" Shizuru sigh while putting a cigarette on her lips.

"After what happened two weeks ago, we decided to not let you girls out of our sight. That was a reckless thing you all did. What if you all gotten hurt? What if you died, huh?! Arrrghh... I don't know what'll do when that happened" Yusuke ranted.

He was oblivious at the soft gazes that the girls were giving him. Obviously, Yusuke cared deeply for them and he would surely go berserk when his words really did happened. Keiko is definitely glad that her childhood friend cares for her well-being.

"Aww... Yusuke cares deeply for us, but I'm sure you cares more deeply towards Keiko. I know you're going to be in hysterical when you saw Keiko also" Botan teased, seeing thew flush face of the spirit detective and Keiko.

"Wha..? What the hell are you saying, Botan?!" the teen asked, snarling at her.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know, Yusuke" Shizuru smirked.

"Yeah Urameshi. We all saw the look in your face when Keiko-chan take up the challenge on the third guardian" Kuwabara snickered.

"Wha-Wha...? I don't know the hell you're talking about, you dumbass" Yusuke scowled.

Hiei snorted from the window. "Just admit it, detective".

"You too, Hiei?"

"I agree with them, Yusuke" Kurama sheepishly rub his neck.

Yusuke slump to the ground in defeat, his face still covered with red due to blushing.

Yukina laughed, seeing her friends teasing Yusuke.

Everything is back to normal, for now.

...

"I receive the report from the spy, master" a demon, wearing a butler outfit said while handing his master the red envelope in his hands.

"You may go now" his master ordered while opening the envelop.

His eyes stared straight at the four pictures of four certain people. A smirk made his way towards his lips, amusement and excitement were evident.


	7. Special Chapter

**Author's Not** **e**

 **I'm making this special chapter for peonyrose100. Also I wanted to apologize for not updating yet, I'm still updating my other stories right now.**

 **Title:** Botan's Past

 **Summary:** The Rekai Tantei and the girls were curious about their lovely ferry girl's past, but the said latter don't want to tell them. So, one day all of them went to Makai to go to the magical wishing well to grant them their wish; which is invading Botan's privacy.

* * *

The Rekai Tantei and the girls were all having fun except for Hiei who was only seating at the window and was looking at the scenery infront of him. Although he's looking outside, he's listening to the others' conversation. Some would ask why would he even bother to come if he's not going to join, well he did it for his sister's sake. She wanted him to be present as well.

"Okay Botan, truth or dare?" Yusuke asked, grinning.

The blue-haired deity pondered for a moment, contemplating whether to choose dare or truth. But, in the end she have chosen truth because she doesn't trust Yusuke's dares. All of them would probably be embarrassing.

"Hmm" the half-demon thought of a good question, it would have actually been easier if it's a dare, but Botan have stated that she does not trust his dares. Oh well.

The spirit detective grinned when he thought of a perfect question. Actually, he have been questioning this at time and always wonder about it. Now it's time to ask.

"Botan, what was your life before you become a ferry girl?"

Now that caught everyone's attention even Hiei, he turn towards the others most specifically at the blue-haired deity. The others were also curious of Botan's life. Who was she when she was not a ferry girl back then?

When the question have been dropped on her, she only smile. A blank smile.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I prefer to have my past as a secret" she stated.

Now that made everyone quite taken back. Botan's usual cheery voice have a slight strained in it, then a tad bit of coldness in it. Botan does not voice out any words that have coldness and emptiness in it, even if it's little.

Her past must be a sensitive topic for her.

The atmosphere become tense all of a sudden as Botan just look at them with a blank look. An expression they never seen her do. She stand up and excuse herself.

There was a moment of silence before Keiko spoke up.

"Maybe we shouldn't brought up that topic again. I never seen Botan looks so tense and rigid except when there is danger. Her past isn't something she wanted remember" she sighed, feeling concern for her friend.

"We won't, but that doesn't mean I would stop from knowing her past. I feel like she's the the only one whom we don't know of too much even though she's always the closest to us. I feel mysteriousness shrouding in her" Yusuke sighed.

"I would have to agree on Urameshi" Kuwabara said.

"Botan is like a sister of mine, so therefore I would also want to get to know more about her. What if she have nightmares of her past and we didn't even know? Botan is very good at putting on a mask" Kurama whispered the last part to himself.

Putting on another cigarette on her lips, Shizuru said. "You guys seem persistent in getting to know Botan's past".

"Well she is like a sister to us" Kuwabara shrugged.

Hiei, even he wouldn't want to admit, that Botan is like a sister to him also. She always act like a caring older sister to Yukina unlike him, thus she always talk to him even though he threatened to slice her throat.

Yukina would have wish that Botan was her older sister. The blue-haired deity is always the one to console her when she have nightmares of Tarakune wanting her tear gems and inflicting pain to her dear animal friends.

In the end, all of them agreed to find out Botan's past, one way or another.

* * *

"What are we doing in Makai, Yusuke?" Keiko asked warily as they walk in the forest.

"Because Kurama said that there is a magical wishing well here" the half-demon exclaimed while pointing at the kitsune.

"It's true there's a wishing well. All we need is to wish our desire and it will grant us" the red-head said while looking up from the book he was holding.

They walk for a good few minutes when they saw a wishing well. Kuwabara and Yusuke grinned before dashing towards the well in excitement, wanting already to say their wishes, but of course Shizuru and Keiko immediately clomped their mouth before they could open it.

"Yusuke, you idiot, don't say anything yet!" the brunette scowled.

"Owwwwieee" Yusuke cried out.

Kuwabara was trying his best to get away from his sister's punches. Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama sweatdropped at the scene infront of them.

"Okay kids, let's stop the ruckus and continue on our task" Kurama said maturely.

Both girls stop assaulting the two spirit detectives and went towards the rest as if beating up the two boys is nothing. Hiei drag the two idiots towards them, pushing them towards the wishing well.

"Oi! Oi! Quit it, Hiei!"

"How can a shorty like you be able to drag me?"

Hiei smirked, "Easy. Your's just weak" he said to Kuwabara who fume in anger.

Kurama sighed. "Let's just get on with our task"

With that said, everyone face the wishing well and simultaneously said. "We wish to know about Botan's past". A bright light appeared immediately engulfing them.

••••

"Ooh" Yusuke groaned. "Where are we?" he look around as he stand up after being drop to the ground harshly. The others stand up also, looking at the scenery infront of them.

All they saw was they were in the village, a fresh river at the side of the village with growing rare flowers surrounding it. At the other side of the village was a forest, bright green leaves of the trees were swaying because of the fresh air.

"Where are we?" Keiko asked, looking around.

Then all of a sudden, humans went out of their houses, walking right passed through them and were not even giving them a glance.

"It looks like they can't see us, but where are we? If we're at Botan's past life, we must find her" Kurama said, searching for a familiar blue-haired deity.

 **"Botan, my dear little sister, where are you?"**

That caught thew gang's attention as they turn their heads towards a handsome guy. He have a messy midnight blue hair and have the same amethyst-colored eyes just like Botan's. He's wearing a kimono that were for guys and a hakama. A dual swords were hanging at his back.

 **"Where is that munchkin?"** the handsome guy sighed and run a hand through his hair.

 **"Onii-sama! Onii-sama!"** a high-pitch of a voice that belongs to a kid resounded in their ears. They all turn around to see the cute and adorable, little Botan. She still have her usual light-blue hair and amethyst-colored eyes. A bright and pure smile was on her face when she saw her older brother.

"Botan is sooo cute" Keiko and Yukina gushed.

 **"Where did you run off to, you munchkin? I was practically looking for you everywhere"** the handsome teen crossed his arm and playfully glared at his little sister.

"Wait a minute. Botan have an older brother?!" Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"Well she did call him 'onii-sama'. That stands for, older brother, right?" Shizuru said while litting up another cigarette.

 **"Gomen nasai, Yuu-nii-sama. I just went to the forest and played with my friend there"** Botan grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

The gang watch as the handsame guy name Yuu, have his eyes flickering a flashing glint in it. He furrowed his eyebrows at his little sister before crouching on the ground, putting both his hands on her shoulders.

 **"Don't go to the forest over again, some wild creatures might attack you there. You know how much I love you, right? You're my precious little sister, I can't afford anything happening to you"** he smiled.

His smile in the other's point of view would be affectionate, but to the Rekai Tantei and the girls, it seems as though it seems malicious and mischievous. They couldn't pinpoint what it was, but they need to watch this guy.

 **"I love you too, Yuu-nii-sama. I love you very much"** you could tell from Botan's eyes that those words were sincere and true. Everything in her screams, purity.

The gang smiled (even Hiei, although his was small) at Botan's honesty. They could really tell from her eyes that she really did love him.

 **"Now go home, imouto-chan. Our parents are probably waiting for you"** he slightly ushered her towards the direction of their home.

Botan nodded and went away.

As soon as she left, Yuu rolled his eyes in annoyance in which made the gang narrowed their eyes at him.

 **"Tsk. It's really bothersome to show kindness in that pesky little brat. I don't even know what's gotten into my parents' minds to actually gave birth to her. She's nothing, but a disturbance to my plan"** he sneered before walking away.

Hearing those words, the gang have their fist clench except for Yukina who look horrified at what she heard from Botan's older brother.

"That bastard! How dare he! How dare he says those words to Botan when she love him! I'm going to freaking beat him up!" Yusuke ranted, cursing here and there.

"Let's tear his limbs apart" Kuwabara scowled.

Kurama have felt the urge to turn into his Youko form and let that asshole taste of his deadly plants. No one, I mean no one gets alive when he heard someone insulting who was dearest to him.

Hiei might not show it, but his eyes have the look that says 'I'm-freaking-going-to-kill-you-when-I-manage-to-see-you-somehow'.

Keiko is angry, really angry. Her bestfriend, Botan, didn't even know that her own older brother was only faking! Faking his actions towards her earlier.

Shizuru have her eyes narrowed.

As they keep on ranting and cursing Botan's older brother, a bright light appeared, transferring them into another part of Botan's past life.

All of them cough when they suddenly inhaled smokes. Wait. Smokes?

Their eyes widen when they saw the beautiful looking scenery suddenly turn into chaos with fire everywhere. They saw many people getting slaughtered, tortured very slowly, and many kids getting killed also.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke cried out in shock and anger.

"Yusuke! Look!" Keiko cried out while pointing somewhere with a horrified expression.

Everyone turn around to where she was pointing, they gasped. Botan's older brother, Yuu, was holding his swords and was slaughtering many, many people. His clothes tainting with blood of many innocent people. A maniac grin was plastered on his face.

 **"Kill. Blood. Corpses! I want all of them dead, I want them to suffer. Kill all of them, no one must live. Everyone must died. Everyone!"** he laughed evilly.

 **"Yuu! What have gotten into you?! Why are you doing this?!"** a man with a midnight blue hair, the same with Yuu, cried out with a horrified and betrayed look. He's holding a sword in his hand and behind him was a woman with light-blue hair and light-blue eyes while holding a baby in her arms and little Botan who was standing at the side while holding her mother's kimono with wide, terrified eyes.

 **"Y-Yuu-nii-sama"** she choked out, tears started forming in her eyes.

Yuu grinned seeing the look in his little sister's eyes. **"Do you not love me anymore, Botan? Do you not love me anymore?"** he pretended to be sad, but then laugh immediately like a mad man.

 **"Go! Escape immediately, Shimizu. Hurry!"** the man ordered to the woman who look shock and scared.

 **"What about you?"** she asked, worriedly.

 **"Don't worry about me. I'll hold him off while you and the girls escape. Hurry!"** he ordered, looking away when he saw his wife's and Botan's cries.

 **"Outo-san! Outo-san, please come with us"** Botan pleaded as she tugged on her father's kimono, but he swatted her away, not even looking when he heard her fallen to the ground and started crying.

Yukina and Keiko started crying, seeing Botan pleading and crying as her mother tried to drag her away from her maniac older brother and her caring father. They saw Botan's father shed a single tear before they immediately followed Botan and her mother with the baby in her arms.

Little Botan keeps on crying, calling out for her father even though she knew he would never survive. Her older brother have gone insane.

Shimizu, Botan's mother, stop dragging her daughter and turn to face her daughter with her tear-stricken face. She crouch down.

 **"Botan. Botan, listen to me"** Shimizu said, trying to be stern as she held here daughter's face with her one hand.

 **"I know, I know that you're suffering, you're hurting. But, you need to be strong, a brave older sister to your new baby sister"** she look down to the ground, choking in her own sobs.

The gang heard the shouts of the enemies and they look at Botan and her mother with wide and terrified eyes.

 **"Here. Take this with you"** Shimizu took out a necklace from her neck and put it on her daughter's. **"Hide here and don't come out. Don't come out until they're gone"** she push her daughter into the hole of the tree and handed her new baby sister in her hands.

 **"Take care of her. Take her somewhere safe. Remember that me and your father always love the two of you *sobs* I love you. I love you"** Shimizu hugged her daughters as she kissed them in their foreheads.

Botan held back a sob when she heards the enemies coming in closer. Her mother immediately went out as Botan peek a bit to see what her mother would do.

"Why did she went out?! She could have hide also!" Kuwabara growls.

"Baka!" Hiei exclaimed, surprising them. "Their enemies from what I have observe have a good sense of smell, the onna's mother probably knew that and was trying to distract them" they saw his hands, clenching. His form slightly trembling.

The sound of the woman's painful scream made them look at the scene infront of them. Their eyes widen in pure anger, disgust, and hatred when they saw the enemies, cutting the woman's flesh and have a crazy bloodlust in their eyes as they cackled.

Keiko screamed as she covered her eyes, seeing a disgusting scene.

The guys feel as though they wanted to throw up when they saw the enemies eating Botan's mother's inside. Bloods were everywhere and also the intestines.

Shizuru look away as Yukina immediately look towards Botan's wide and horrified face.

"Botan!" she cried out, making the others turn towards little Botan. Their eyes widened.

"Botan! Look away! Don't look" Keiko pleaded even though she knew its pointless.

"I-It's all that bastard's fault!" Yusuke screamed loudly and attempted to punch something, but it only went pass him, doubling his anger.

Kurama lowered his head, to let his bangs covered his eyes. His emerald eyes having a misty look in them.

Little Botan shook her head to make her focus, she shouldn't be weak right now, she need to find a place that have her little sister safe. She's so busy in thinking that she didn't saw one of the enemies, grinning and immediately draw out his knife.

The gang shouted for her to run away immediately. Even Hiei joined in. His eyes now terrified and misty.

Botan let out a strangle cry of pain when the enemy stab her back, she immediately held her baby sister tightly and run away as fast as her feet can. She ignored the stinging pain at her back as she tried to outrun the enemies in the now snowing night. Her blood, leaving a trail behind her.

Her eyes were getting blurry because of the loss of blood, but she continue to run until she saw a nearest village. She smile a bit when she saw a person, she immediately went towards the person. It was a woman.

The woman gasped when she saw a wounded little girl with a baby in her arms.

 **"Ohmy! What happened to you, little girl?"** she took out a sword in her sheath and immediately went towards Botan, taking the baby when Botan thrust her to her.

 **"P-Please...ta-take..ca-care...o-of..her"** she breathe out, her lips looking pale and so were whole body. Blood was still dripping at her back. She cough, spitting out her own blood in the white snow.

She fell to her knees and the woman immediately held her, her eyes widening in fright and concern.

 **"S-She...do-doesn't...ha-have a..name yet"** she cough again, she shakily took her mother's necklace and put it on her baby sister's neck.

 **"I..lo-love her...p-please ta-take...care..of..her..for..me. She..She's my little sister"** Botan draw out her last breathe as a single tear have now landed on the snow.

Her skin going pale as the woman layed her at the warm snow. The woman shed a single tear, promising that she'll take care of her little sister and protect her.

The gang were now crying, they didn't care when the bright light appeared, transferring them to Genkai's temple in which Botan was there. She was surprised when they saw them crying.

"Guys, what happened? What happened to all of you? Why were you guys crying?" she asked worriedly as she walk towards Keiko and Yukina first, comforting them. Shushing them and assuring them.

She then went towards Shizuru and Kurama, embracing them and patting their heads. Then to Yusuke and Kuwabara, doing the same and then to Hiei. Running her hand through his hair and assuring him before letting go.

"We-We're so sorry, Botan. We went to Makai to find out about your past, we're so sorry. We now know about your older brother, your father, your mother, and your little sister" Keiko look at the ground, guiltily.

Botan sighed.

"It's alright, I'm not angry but I admit I'm a bit upset though." they were still guilty.

"Yuu-nii-san have died many years ago and I'm sure Outo-san and Okaa-san were in the paradise. As for my little sister" she smiled a bit. "I know she's safe and well-protected. I don't want her to experience the pain that I have gone through. I cherish her too much"

* * *

Somewhere at Makai, a midnight blue-haired teen was seating at the field of rare flowers, wearing a plain pink kimono with a peony necklace dangling on her neck.

She smiled as she watch the fishes played at the pond.


	8. Chapter Seven

"It's been a long time since our first mission" Keiko said and take a scoop of her dessert.

The girls (Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko) have decided to meet up in a cafe near Kurama's school. The guys have lessened their over-protectiveness, keyword: Lessened. They only lessened, but that doesn't mean they're not going to be hard on them anymore.

Who knows what will happened if they leave them out of their sight for a second.

"Yeah, but too bad for Yukina, she didn't get to test her powers on the fourth guardian" Botan said and look at the teal-haired maiden beside her.

"I was a little disappointed, but that's okay" Yukina just smiled gently.

 _ **"Also it's a good thing that she didn't fight, Hiei-san might know about it and might try to kill off Kirochi and the-who's that guy again?"**_ Keiko asked through their mindlink.

 _ **"I don't quite remember, but let's forget it now"**_ Botan said, smiling.

Shizuru stretch her arms. "It's really refreshing to be with you, girls. It's really annoying at the fact my little bro is also so protective of me. He even guard outside the bathroom when I'm going to take a bath" she snorted.

Botan clasped her hands together. "Kuwa-chan is so sweet, protecting his older sister"

Keiko raise an eyebrow at her. "Why do you sound like that? Is your Onii-san not protecting you?"

The blue-haired deity suddenly flinch when she remembered something.

"That's not quite it. Onii-san is sooo protective, there's always a time to what I do everyday. If I'm going to take a bath, I have to be in the bathroom for only 3 minutes. Changing my clothes for only 1 minute, not giving me a chance to pick and I have to be with him everyday even in his school. If I wanted to go to the toilet room, it's only for 1 minute and if I didn't get back in time, he would dash out of the classroom and drag me back inside his classroom even tying me in my chair with a rope and —"

"Okay, okay Botan, we already get the picture. But girl, I can't believe that Kurama would do that. You have to ferry souls, right? Did he let you go?" Shizuru asked, curiously.

"No" she huffed. "He forced me to be with him and told Koenma-sama to find another ferry girl to ferry the souls"

Yukina chuckled when Botan slumped down on her seat, she patted her back.

"Kurama-san is really a nice older brother" she smiled.

Botan smiled. "Yeah, I never felt like that before. I feel like he's really my older brother, I wouldn't even mind if he's really my biological brother"

Keiko giggled.

"What about you, Keiko-san? Is Yusuke-san being protective of you also?" Yukina turn towards the brunette.

The said teen blushed as she fiddled her index fingers, looking away when her friends gave her an amuse smiles.

"Well, sweetie? What happened?" Botan urged.

Keiko fan her hot face. "We-Well, Yusuke always walk me towards the school, he even went to class, then join me for lunch, then walk me back home. That's his routine everyday, sometimes he wouldn't go to class, but he's staying outside our classroom, sleeping in the hallway"

"Awww...Yusuke is also so sweet. He must have care about you too much" Botan cooed.

They laugh when Keiko's face suddenly turn into a resemblance of a tomato.

"Now Yukina dear, who's the one being protective of you?" Botan turn towards the ice maiden, she got hunch that Hiei is the one protecting her.

"Well, these days I always saw Hiei-san in his usual tree, so I always made snacks for him in case he's hungry because he's always there until night time" the ice maiden answered.

"Oh, really? That's nice of him to protect you" Shizuru smirked.

"I know and I wanted to thank him"

Botan suddenly snapped her fingers. "Bingo! I have an idea on how to give the guys our thanks"

"Really? Let's hear it!" Keiko said, excitedly.

They all lean in towards Botan, giggling and nodding from time to time. Now unbeknownst to them, the overprotective guys that they were talking about earlier were just seating few tables away from them, wearing disguises that made them stand out.

The people inside the cafe were glancing at them from time to time as if they were some gangsters that they should be alert with.

"What do guys think they were talking about?" Kuwabara asked, peeking through the menu he's hiding with.

"Beats me" Yusuke turn towards the fire demon. "Hiei, can you read their minds"

"Tsk. Don't order me around, detective. I'm not your servant " he crossed his arms and looking away from the scowling spirit detective.

"Why you mid —" he was halted by Kurama.

"Please calm down, Yusuke. We don't want to attract the girls' attention, it's already bad enough that we attract other people's attention"

"Argh! Fine" he sat down, grumbling.

"Guys! Look, the girls were heading this way!" Kuwabara exclaimed, immediately hiding behind his menu. The guys immediately did the same as they stayed quiet and listen to the girls' conversation.

"I know some guys that can help us" Shizuru says.

 _"Guys?"_ the rekai tantei thought.

"Really? That's great, but first the guys musn't know about this" Botan said.

 _"What?!"_

"We need to think of a perfect..."

The guys haven't heard th e rest of the statement, making them look up. They saw the girls, exiting the cafe. They immediately scramble to stand up, following after them.

 _"There's no way I let her with a bunch of guys!"_ they thought.

* * *

 **Short update, sorry**


	9. Chapter Eight

"Yo guys!" Shizuru greeted four guys that were seating on the large couches. All four of them look incredibly handsome wearing v-neck shirts, jeans, and sneakers. The said guys smile at the girls.

"Shizuru-chan~ who are these lovely girls with you?" one of the guys with messy red hair asked, glancing each of the girls with his crystal blue eyes.

"They are my friends, don't try to flirt with them, they have guys that are very protective of them" the caramel-haired teen smirked while seating at one of the couches.

"Aww... that's too bad" the guy with blonde hair pouted. "I specifically want the teal-haired maiden over there" he pointed at Yukina.

"No can do, Ren" Shizuru shook her head. "Anyway guys, the girl with shoulder-length brown hair is Keiko, then the blue-haired girl is Botan, then Yukina"

"Konnichiwa" Botan greeted cheerfully.

"Domo" Keiko and Yukina bowed.

The guys chuckled and waved at them.

"And girls, the guy with red hair is Akako, the blonde is Ren, the light brown-haired guy is Yuno, and lastly the guy with white hair is Shiro. These guys are my drinking buddies, they are singers at the famous bar I always go to" Shizuru stated.

"We are the H-4Men" Shiro said.

"H-4Men?" Botan asked, confuse.

"It stands for Handsome-Four-Men. Pretty cool, right? I was the one who thought of it" Yuno winked.

The girls sweatdropped.

"Anyway guys, we need your help" Shizuru said as she take out a cigarette from her pocket and her lighter.

"Shoot it" Akako said.

* * *

"Where did those girls go?" Yusuke groaned.

Hiei scowls. "We could have followed them immediately if someone..." he turn towards Kuwabara. "...didn't stop just to take some damn rest!"

"Oi, I'm damn tired. I was the one who keep on tracking them because you don't want to use your jagan eye!" the carrot-head retorted.

"Because that's only thing you could do, you oaf"

"Shut up, midget!"

"Quit behaving like children" Kurama scolded. He was frustated that he couldn't kept an eye on his little sister, he shouldn't have let her go with the girls.

Yusuke patted his back. "Calm down, Kurama. We know you're frustated, we are to, so take a chill pill man"

The kitsune sighed. "Sorry, Yusuke, though I had to admit that I'm regretting that I let my little sister go. Shouldn't we have forbidded them?"

"I know, so that's why when we saw them, we're not letting them out of our sight ever again. To think that they go out, only to hear them meeting some guys!"

* * *

"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!" George, the Ogre, burst inside the office with a frantic expression in his face while carrying a letter in his hand.

"What is it?" the toddler asked, looking up from the paper works.

"Koenma-sama, a letter from the Demon World had been given to us. It is an invitation letter in which the spirit world will participate in the battle, another Dark Tournament" the blue ogre explained as he handed his boss, the letter in his hand.

"What?! Who organized the tournament?!" Koenma opened the sealed envelope and read it. His eyes widen from every word he reads.

"It's from Hibiki, one of the most powerful and richest demon in Makai" the toddler gripped the envelope tightly. His eyes blazing with rage.

The blue ogre step back.

"Summon the girls and don't let the rekai tantei know about this, okay? Hibiki wants the girls to participate in the battle field!"

"The girls? But sir, you know that the guys won't let them fight!"

"We have no choice. It's either they participate or Hibiki will take over Spirit World and the Human World"

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What's that sound?" Akako asked while looking around in the room.

Botan immediately stand up as she put her hand in her pocket. "Uhm.. that's my phone. You guys don't mind if I answer it, right?" she lied, smoothly. It was actually the sound of her communicator.

"No, no, go ahead. It must be important" Ren said.

The deity immediately walk out of the room, taking out her communication mirror and answering it. The face of George immediately appeared in her screen, looking serious.

"Botan, you and the girls must come to Rekai immediately. Koenma-sama have something to tell you"

"Is it that important?"

"Yes, now please hurry and don't inform the Rekai Tantei about it" the blue ogre said before hanging up.

Botan took a deep breathe before entering inside the room. "Girls, we have to go now" she said, making them confuse.

"Why?" Keiko asked.

 _ **"Koenma-sama wanted us to be in the Spirit World. He's going to say something important to us"**_ Botan mindlinked them.

 _ **"Is it that important?"**_ Shizuru asked like Botan did, earlier.

 _ **"Yes"**_

The girls turn towards the still confuse H-4Men. "We're very sorry, but we have to cancel our meeting for today. Unfortunately, we have some important business to take care of" Botan said.

"Oh, it's alright, but it's going to be continued, right?" Shiro asked for confirmation.

Keiko nodded. "Of course, we'll see you...uhm..after our business have been taken care of" she laughed awkwardly.

Yukina just bowed at them.

"Okay girls, let's go. Bye guys, see ya" Shizuru waved at them while pushing the girls out of the room. She close the door after she waved at the last guy which is Shiro.

"How will we be able to go to Rekai?"

"Easy. I'll open the portal" Botan said cheekily before opening a portal through Rekai.

They all enter inside, letting the light engulf them.

* * *

 **Short update again, sorry**


	10. Chapter Nine

"Koenma-sama, the girls are here" George inform as soon as he enter inside the office with the girls behind him.

Koenma stop stamping in his paper and look up. "Good, you girls are here. I'm going to tell you about your mission"

Shizuru raise an eyebrow. "Our mission? You know that the guys won't let us fight, right? Even if we pleaded, they won't agree that easily"

"I know, but you girls must do this or else the Spirit World and Human World will be in the hands of a powerful demon"

"What do you mean by that, Koenma-sama?" Botan narrowed her eyes.

"We have receive an invitation in which a demon name Hibiki wants the four of you to fight in the upcoming Dark Tournament, the prizes are Ningenkai and Rekai" George answer instead.

"What?" Keiko exclaimed. "That's outrageous! Plus, how did this demon, Hibiki, knows us? Shouldn't he be looking for Yusuke and others? He defeated Toguro after all"

Yukina nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, when your first mission occured. A spy was there, supervising your every moves although he didn't saw Yukina fight, he considered her also. The spy happens to be Hibiki's servant though I still don't know the reason why he's there until now. Hibiki plans to get Rekai and Ningenkai by deciding it in the Dark Tournament" Koenma sighed.

"And he chose us because he's underestimating us. We may have won at those guardians because of our emotional state that got the best of us, that's probably the information they knew of" Botan said.

Koenma nodded, impressed at his top ferry girl's level of intelligence, but it's to be expected. She had experienced all of this before and it's always the same. It's either revenge, take over, etc.

"Are you girls up for it?" the toddler asked, seriously.

"Yes. For Rekai and Ningenkai, I'll do anything" Botan nodded.

"Me too. I hate doing nothing, so I'll protect our realm" Keiko stated as Shizuru nodded.

"Ningenkai had been the best place I could ever imagine. I'll protect both" Yukina said, determinely.

Koenma smiled. "Thank you, girls. I'll inform Genkai about this, so you girls could start your training already"

"When will it start?" Shizuru asked.

"Next month, on the first day of the month"

"How will we say this to the guys?" Botan asked, worriedly.

Koenma sighed. "The only thing you could do now is to show them your hidden strength and power. It's the only solution for them to agree with you girls"

The girls look at each other, each were contemplating whether to tell it or not. But, if it can make their overprotective friends to agreed, then it's fine.

"Okay, we'll do it" Keiko said.

Koenma smiled. "Good, oh and please find a suitable fifth member of your group. Every team must have a five members"

"I'll go to Makai" Botan said as she materialize her oar.

"Why, Botan-san?" Yukina asked curiously.

"I know someone there than can help us. She's really strong, she'll do good in our team" the deity said and smile sheepishly.

"Okay, be careful" the ice maiden smiled.

Botan opened a portal and went inside, leaving the girls, Koenma, and George.

* * *

"Balls of Lightning!" exclaimed a she-cat demon as she shot multiple lightning balls towards some low-class demons that were aiming at her.

She laughs as she watch them fall down one by one. Her companions who are only standing at the side was staring at her with incredulous looks.

"You're the only woman I know that laughs after defeating many demons" Suzuki grinned as he walked closer to her.

"It's pretty hilarious to hear these pathetic demons act all arrogant, but in the end they're the ones who are dead" she chuckled.

Jin grins as hew flew around, energetically.

"I hear ya lassie 'an I completely agree with ya"

Chu went up towards her, hanging his arm around her shoulder. "Ne Sheila, are you participating in the Dark Tournament? You know if you join, I would love to fight ya"

She raise an eyebrow. "Dark Tournament? They are going to have another tournament?"

"Well yeah, but the prizes are different" Touya frowned a bit. "The team that wins the tournament will get the Ningenkai and Rekai"

"What?! But, that's absurd" she frowned as she remembered someone.

Rinku sighed. "We know and we're guessing that the Urameshi Team would compete in this tournament to win over their home and Rekai. Koenma wouldn't have their world to be in the wrong hands"

"That's right, he won't and neither do I" a familiar voice said from above them.

All of them look up to see Botan, the deity of the death with blue hair and amethyst-colored eyes, sitting in her oar and was looking down at them. Her face is not the usual cheery one, she's more serious. Jin slightly frown.

"Botan!" they all exclaimed. Everyone look at the female-cat demon.

"You know her?" Rinku gestured towards Botan who swiftly jump down from her oar and dematerialize it.

"Yes. I met her during the dark tournament, she's ac —" the deity swiftly put her palm on the cat's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

The six demons raise an eyebrow at them. Jin crossed his arms.

"Ey, ey, ey, somethin' fishin' is goin' on 'ere. Eh Botan? Why did you stop her?" he asked, closing towards them

"Hehehe... you'll know sooner or later, but for now, can I borrow Satsumi?" the deity gestured towards the female-cat demon. She didn't even wait for their answer as she pulled Satsumi away from the guys.

"What's the verdict, Botan?"

"I need your help about something"

"Okay. What would that be?"

 _ **"Can you be our fifth member for the upcoming Dark Tournament?"**_ Botan immediately mindlink her.

 _ **"What? You're joining?"**_ Satsumi asked, shocked.

 _ **"Girl, I'm a ferry girl that lives in the Spirit World, of course, I would do everything just to save my home"**_ The blue-haired ferry girl said.

"Ehhh..okay. Besides, I owe you one for saving me" the cat demon smirked.

"Great. Now say bye-bye to Jin-kun and the others because we need to go to Rekai immediately" she said as she materialize her oar.

The both of them went back towards the demons who were eyeing them as they went back towards them. Botan looks happy in their point of view, but Satsumi looks a bit nervous.

"Uhmm.. guys. I'm going with Botan to the Spirit World, so bye-bye" she smiled awkwardly.

"..."

* * *

"S-So, you girls are telling us that all four of you have undergo training with grandma?!" Yusuke exclaimed with a disbelief look in his face.

Earlier, they were looking for the girls and now that they have appeared, they told them that they havew spiritual powers and that they undergo training with Genkai. The Rekai Tantei have thought of that as their excuse.

"Look Keiko, I'm not that dumb for you to had your excuse, you can stop lying now" the spirit detective said, seriously.

Keiko sighed. "I'm telling the truth, Yusuke. Please believe me"

The spirit detective look torn in believing and not believing, but seriously who would believe that? His childhood friend suddenly had spiritual power like him? That's a —

"Holy cow!"

The Rekai Tantei immediately dodge Keiko's attack? What the hell? Since when did Keiko can do what Yusuke can do?!

"Okay! It's time for more explanation. Right now!" Yusuke demanded.

Shizuru take out a cigarette and lit it with her lighter. "Master Genkai decided to not only had one student, but four more students and apparently she picked me, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina although Yukina had another teacher"

"Why did you girls only tell us, right now?" Kurama asked, suddenly feeling a head ache coming on. Why didn't his little sister told him?

Hiei crossed his arms beside him, looking obviously displease. Very displease.

"We don't actually had a valid reason, it just cross in our minds not to tell you guys" Shizuru laughed nervously.

Kuwabara facepalmed.

* * *

"..."

Koenma decided to break the silence. "Okay Botan, why did you bring these demons also?" he gestured towards the six demons who were staring at him.

"I didn't want to bring them, but they insisted themselves" she protested.

"Well, you don't want to tell us why Satsumi needs to go with you to the Spirit World" Shishi crossed his arms.

Koenma turn towards the she-cat demon. He examine her up and down, she had a long, mid-length green hair, green cat eyes with green fluffy cat ears on top of her head and a long green tail behind her. She's wearing a kimono.

"Is she the one?" Koenma asked.

Botan nodded. "I believe she's perfect fit"

"What are you guys talking about?" Touya asked, curiously.


	11. Chapter Ten

"Purple Crasher!" Botan attempted to punch Yusuke in the face with her glowing purple-colored fist, but the spirit detective dodge it causing for Botan to punch the ground, creating a large crater that is very deep and wide.

"Crap! You're strong!" Yusuke exclaimed, landing himself on the tree.

The blue-haired deity didn't say anything as she suddenly disappeared from her position and reappeared behind Yusuke, kicking him towards the ground, effectively creating bruises in the spirit detective.

"She's fast, I had to admit" Hiei smirked.

"I can't believe, Urameshi still hadn't landed a single bruise in her" Kuwabara blanched.

"From what I had observe, my imouto, had a perfect control in her body as she immediately move away from any sort of attacks. Her agility and speed are quite amazing, if I say so myself" Kurama said a bit proudly.

Keiko went up beside him, shouting. "Botan! You're damaging Yusuke more, please stop it or he might need to go to the hospital again" she may say that, but she's grinning.

The ferry girl stop punching Yusuke and look over at Keiko, she let go of Yusuke's collar, making the detective fall to the ground with swirls in his eyes, his mouth hanging open. Stars were dancing in his head.

Not to far away from them, the five demons (minus Touya) and Satsumi were gaping at the scene infront of them. Urameshi Yusuke, the guy who defeated Toguro on his own, lost to Botan? Seriously? Maybe he was just to shocked to do anything. Or they are in the same level.

"She's pretty strong! I wanna fight her" Chu yelled, excitedly. Rinku scoffed.

"Don't. You already lose to Urameshi, you can't possibly won over her"

"Shards of Winter!"

Everyone turn towards Touya and Yukina who were both ice users, the both of them have been going around for hours, still not managing to take down one another. Bruises already covered their bodies, but they still won't stop. Touya is smiling slightly, he found a worthy opponent.

"Swirling Snow!"

Snow started forming around Yukina's right arm, creating a snowy tornado almost like Jin's. She run towards him, lifting her arm and successfully punch his stomach, making him thrown towards the ground, a few feet away.

Hiei is sooo proud of his little sister.

"Oooh~ the little ice maiden is quite impressive, successfully defeating the ice master" Suzuki smiled, amazed.

Shizuru patted Yukina's back. "Good going, girl! You're definitely learning. Good, good" she smiled.

"Thank you, Shizuru-san" she bowed, but then immediately run towards Touya. She kneeled down, looking at him, worriedly. "I'm very sorry, Touya-san. I think I might have hit you too hard. Here let me heal you" she smiled gently and proceeded to heal him.

Botan went towards Yukina, clasping her hands with her's. "No Yukina, you're draining yourself. I'll heal him, okay?"

She nodded in understanding. No use arguing with their leader.

Of course, Botan is their leader, it's rather obvious because she's mostly the one who always join in the Rekai Tantei's missions.

Botan use her white magic to heal the injured Ice Demon rather quickly, healing all of his fractured ribs and bruises.

"White magic? Impressive, Botan" Suzuki said, examining the glow of her hands.

"Thanks" she chirped.

* * *

 **[ A Month Later ]**

"They are the Team Spirits? They look weak, well it's to be expected since they're a bunch of girls" a demon scoffed.

The demons were either stupid or oblivious about the fact that one of their kinds have inflicted something on the girls which is being underestimated, causing for the girls to let out an eerie aura. The dark aura emitting from them, combining with each other.

Shizuru cracked her knuckles. "I wish that there would be a tournament here, so I could smash them all"

"Be patient, Shizuru-san" Yukina said, a tad bit cold.

Keiko scoffed. "Well if we do meet them in the arena, I can't wait to kill them"

"For now, let's just let them do whatever they want" Botan said while leaning on the railings of the boat.

Satsumi look at her comrades with an amuse expression. But, she too was dying to meet these arrogant demons and show them, their places. She look over at the upcoming island.

"Well, we're almost there" she grinned.

Then all of a sudden, an announcement had been made.

"To all the passengers that were in here for the Dark Tournament, all of you are welcome to fight with one another. The team that had killed most of many teams will be granted by anything they wanted. So, let the fight begins!"

Every demons turn towards the girls who narrowed their eyes at them.

"Let's kill them!" roared one of the demons.

The girls sprung up, launching themselves towards the whole population of demons.

...

"We don't need anything, so go away!" Shizuru yelled at the terrified demon.

"B-But..." the demon tried to protest, but got silence by Keiko's glare.

Satsumi is snickering at the side, watching the scene amusely whilst the others (the guys) were standing aside, watching the whole scene infront of them with a sweatdropped on the back of their heads.

 _"They're scary, definitely don't make them mad"_ they shivered.

Botan clapped her hands, catching everyone's attention. "Let's go girls, we still need to check on our rooms plus meet the organizer of this tournament" she turn towards the guys. "We'll meet you guys later at the Grand Hall"

"Sure, just don't take too long" Yusuke nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

Keiko and Shizuru left the terrified demon as they pulled Satsumi and Yukina with them towards Botan. All five of them went towards the hotel, giving them their passage tickets at the demon infront who seems to be the one collecting the teams' invitations.

They enter inside, ignoring the looks from the different teams and the other rich business people around them.

"They don't look powerful to me"

"What's with the ruler of the Spirit World? Don't they have any valuable warriors?"

"They'll die immediately"

The girls' hands twitch at the statements from the different teams. Jeez, are all demons and humans here, arrogant? Can't they just not underestimate them for once?

Satsumi scoffed. _"They're really underestimating us. When can we fight in the tournament? Somehow, I'm dying to fight someone"_

They walk passed the other teams, walking towards the elevator. They enter inside, Botan push the 6th floor in which the organizer give them as their rooms. The elevator close with the Team Spirits glaring at the demons.

"Tss. We'll show them at the tournament tomorrow" Satsumi grumbled.

"Patience, patience, girl. We'll show them" Botan smirked.

Okay, they're becoming sadists now.

...

 **[ With Hibiki ]**

"It's pleasure to meet the Team Spirits personally, you girls are very beautiful" Hibiki smiled as he poured a tea in their cups.

"Thank you for the compliment, Lord Hibiki" Botan said curtly as she take her cup and take sip. The girls did the same, eyeing the demon infront of them cautiously.

The demon smirked, before putting down the pot.

"Did all of you see your rooms? My sons have personally designed it for each of you. Did you like it?" he asked, leaning at the his chair, comfortably.

"Yes, we have and yes, we do like the designs. It's quite simple yet very pretty" Yukina said politely.

"Your sons have a great taste, it's rather interesting" Shizuru said, putting down her cup.

"My sons would be delighted hearing your positive comments" Hibiki smiled.

"Can we please get to point of our conversation? I'm sure you had something to say, Lord Hibiki" Satsumi said, putting down her now empty cup.

The demon smirked again. "Straight to the point, I see" he take his cup. "Well, I might as well say it. Of course, I have a certain team that can easily defeat your team"

Keiko clench her fist.

"I'm not underestimating all of you, I'm merely stating the fact. Anyways, you girls should know the prizes, am I right?"

"Yes, we do but don't you think that we're going to back down easily because we're not going to hand over Rekai and Ningenkai" Botan glared at him.

"I like that attitude, but anyways I have one more prize, but that's for my sons who will be the one that's going to defeat your team" he said.

"And that is?" Satsumi frowned.

"If you lose, you five will be the perfect brides for my sons"

"..."

"What?!"


End file.
